Hiéroglyphes
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment est venue l'idée aux mésopotamiens d'inventer l'écriture? Et bien moi oui, et j'ai trouvé la réponse en seulement deux mots: le Docteur.


**Hiéroglyphes**

**Note de l'auteure:** Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur cette population qui me fascine, et bien voici chose faite! Un petit texte rédigé en seulement trois heures ;-)

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_**-3000 avant JC; Mésopotamie - Terre; 1200h**_

Un bruit mécanique se faisait entendre au milieu de l'horizon uniquement constitué de sable, que le vent balayait par grains qui s'élevaient dans les airs formant de petites colonnes dorées. De flous contours commençaient à se former, disparaissant quelques fois pour mieux revenir quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard. Enfin, une boîte de couleur bleu nuit apparu dans le désert, pareille que perdue dans un endroit inconnu de tout être vivant. Un homme étrange en sortit, comme si l'âge sur son jeune visage n'était pas le même qu'à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il semblait pourtant bien jovial, mettant un doigt dans sa bouche, puis l'en ressortant comme pour connaître la température de l'air ou bien encore la direction qu'empreintait le vent, qui mouvait comme dans des tubes invisibles à l'œil humain. Ce singulier personnage semblait néanmoins les voir, les sentir, les éviter; ce qui relevait d'une géniale prouesse.

Il portait une chemise d'un blanc noirci par endroits, comme brûlée par le soleil; un noeud papillon autour de son cou pâle et un fez d'une couleur sang des plus ravissante posé sur sa tête. Quelqu'un de saint d'esprit n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'assortir de cette manière ces habits précis qui faisait ressembler l'homme qui les avaient à un inventeur, un innovateur.

-"Nord-Est." marmonna-t-il comme pour réfléchir avant de hurler pareillement que s'il parlait à quelqu'un loin derrière lui: "Sexy! Tu nous as amenés à 15 kilomètres de l'endroit où nous devions précisément atterir!" Il avait autant l'air agacé qu'amusé.

Il tenait dans les mains un parchemin qui était vieillit d'au moins une trentaine d'années, si ce n'était plus. Il retourna dans sa boîte, parlant à la même personne que quelques secondes auparavant.

-"Cette fois, fais attention. Je voudrai vraiment que l'on m'aide à déchiffrer ces hiéroglyphes, et quoi de mieux que la date de leur création pour connaître leur signification réelle?" la porte se ferma et la voix de l'homme sorti plus étouffée "Parce que tu sais, j'ai connu des mésopotamiens, et le langage s'est modifié au cours des années, ils parlaient plus vulgairement et confondaient les mots, les syllabes et les..." Cette fois, tout son se stoppa, l'étrange engin bleu ayant disparu comme il était apparu, ne laissant que le zéphyr continuer son oeuvre.

_**-3000 avant JC; Mésopotamie -Terre; 1205h**_

Le Docteur sortit du TARDIS, heureux d'être enfin arrivé à destination, après trois essais infructueux. Il se trouvait dans un jardin apparemment royal, au vu des plantes poussant au dedans de celui-ci par centaines. Des fleurs s'épanouissaient dans chaque recoin du labyrinthe de buissons d'un vert puissant s'étalant sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres. Autour des troncs d'arbres s'enroulaient de longues lianes bleues, semblables à des milliers de veines parcourant chaque être vivant et qui reliaient ces derniers comme un réseau de neurones dans un cerveau d'une extrême puissance.

Un bruit de métaux s'entre-choquant fit tourner la tête de l'homme en loques. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme torse nu, dont le bas du corps n'était caché que par un léger voile blanc emporté par la faible brise. Des colliers d'une grande valeur pendaient à son cou, qui s'étaient balancés sous la puissance de l'arrêt brutal du corps en mouvement sur lequel ils étaient situés.

-"Qui êtes-vous?" hésita-t-il

Le Galifréen le regarda en souriant.

-"Je suis le Docteur et je viens parler à un scribe."

Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il n'avait pas bien comprit la question. Mais il lui répondit quand même.

-"Je vais vous emmener voir La Maîtresse. La Maîtresse sait tout. Elle connait tout, tout le monde. Même vous. Elle saura sûrement de quoi vous parlez."

L'homme au fez le regarda, perplexe à son tour. Comment ça de quoi il parlait? Ce pourrait-il que...? Il arrêta là son idée, ne voulant pas perturber l'ordre des choses qui étaient apparemment en train de se dérouler. Il se laissa conduire au milieu des chemins sableux, s'épousant pour mieux se rejeter, se fuir mais se retrouver, dansant au centre de la végétation. Le Docteur se demanda vaguement comment son guide improvisé faisait pour se retrouver, perdu dans ces esquisses de routes, s'effaçant au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient. Mais cette question fut bien vite chassée de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit ce qui se dressait devant lui. Un gigantesque palais nacré s'élevait au bas d'une dune d'une vingtaine de mètres, mais la dépassant largement pour aller chatouiller d'inexistants nuages. Un cour d'eau s'introduisait entre deux colonnes massives, ouvrant sur une cour intérieur de laquelle partaient plusieurs escaliers qui s'enroulaient autour de cette dernière pour constituer les étages. Des mosaïques recouvraient l'ensemble des murs et des sols, représentant des scènes de joie, de tristesse, de famille, les Dieux, ou bien encore le ciel étoilé.

L'extra-terrestre s'engouffra à la suite du jeune homme dans l'immense pièce aux hauts plafonds, dont le bout était voilé par de lourdes tentures aux couleurs sombres, seul point mystérieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, comparé aux espaces ouverts qui le constituaient. Soudain, une main sortit du rideau, fine, bronzée, douce tentatrice appelant à la débauche. Suivit un corps qui laissa sans voix le Docteur, tant il ne pouvait pas être humain, de sa beauté. Il appartenait à une Grande dame aux cheveux noirs et ondulés lui tombant en cascade sur les épaules. Des yeux anormalement bleus fixaient le Galifréen, le pénétraient de toute part de son être, semblant sonder tous les plus sombres de ses secrets. Un diadème représentant un aigle ouvrant ses ailes lui enserrait la tête, un très léger lin cachait son divin corps des épaules jusqu'aux genoux, des colliers qui paraissaient ne rien peser tant sa stature était droite lui coulaient sur le cou et à partir de l'un de ses pieds nus remontait un serpent en or sur sa jambe brune.

-"Que voulez vous?" Elle prononça cette phrase d'une voix chaude, extirpant l'homme en loques de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme répondit à sa place.

-"Il disait vouloir parler à un "scribe"."

La-dite Maîtresse le regarda profondément.

-"Que , au juste, voudriez-vous savoir, si vous admettiez que je suis scribe?"

Le Docteur tendit son parchemin à la dame qui l'inspecta minutieusement, sans paraître le moins du monde surprise. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'arrivait étrangement pas à traduire cette partie du texte en hiéroglyphes et qu'il se demandait comment faire sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

-"Voyez-vous, ici," il pointa du doigt le haut du papyrus "j'avais pensé que ça pouvait vouloir dire _ne pas entrer _ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite, là, j'ai eu l'idée que ce pouvait signifier _la nuit _. Mais je ne pense pas avoir compris autre-chose.

La mésopotamienne écarquilla les yeux, se rendant soudainement compte de quelque chose dont l'alien ne s'était pas aperçu.

-"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda ce dernier, intrigué

La jeune femme esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, faisant valser ses cheveux sentant l'huile de sésame dans les airs.

-"Je ne savais même pas que cette façon de graver existait. D'où sortez-vous ça?"

L'extra-terrestre souffla mentalement, il avait su dès qu'il avait entendu le jeune homme parler que l'écriture n'existait pas encore. Et il savait ce que la femme avait derrière la tête. Elle voulait prendre cette idée pour en faire le futur, le futur de la Terre! Et dire qu'il était le responsable de leur technologie... Mais d'où venaient les hiéroglyphes en premier alors? Il ne les avait tout de même pas inventés! Il espérait tout de même que ce n'était pas de l'écriture Zygon, ces créatures étaient belliqueuses au possible!

Le Docteur préféra s'éclipser rapidement alors que la belle femme contemplait le morceau de papier.

_Il avait assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui._

* * *

**_Je ne vous avait pas garanti la qualité de l'oeuvre mais j'ose espérer que vous avez aimé! :-) Vous pouvez reviewer dans ce cas là (même dans le cas inverse, d'ailleurs)_**

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
